Looking after my Hikrai
by Faerelv
Summary: Ishizu's not been looking after herself and a certain Yami decided to make her presence known and change that. Femslash, FemMOC/Ishizu! One Shot!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.

**A/N:** Like I've posted on my profile this is going to be yuri, all of the fic's on this profile will be yuri. If you want hate the idea then get lost! You'll just get a flame back!

**Looking after my Hikrai**

Ishizu gave a tired sigh, why she had given the museum staff the months off for was beyond her, especially when it was time to move the Egyptian exhibit to another museum. Since the museum staff had gone on a month's holiday, fully paid for by Ishizu, she had gone about and worked all of their jobs and her own which resulted in a very tied and worn out Ishizu.

"At least I'll be able to see my little brother and Rishid again," Ishizu said with a sigh as she tiredly walked the hallways of the dark and empty museum to where the Egyptian exhibit was so she could begin to pack it, "After I've got everything set up I'll be able to go and visit them."

A sudden sound caught Ishizu attention, it came from where the tablet that they had used to go back in time came from and it sounded as if something had fallen over onto the group but Ishizu knew that was impossible. Everything had been protective against things like being knocked over by clumsy visitors to master thieves like Bakura.

As Ishizu quickly made her way to the room that the tablet was, being careful of the dizzy spell that came when she moved to fast, she found herself thanking Bakura who had helped create a security system for her when he got board and Ryou had band sex for a month.

Quickly Ishizu turned around the last corner and came face to face with what had created the noise in the tablet room.

"You," Ishizu said with wide eyes at the figure in front of her, "How can you be? I know you are one but I am not? You can't possibly be here, it just can't be."

The figure gave a dark smirk as she looked up and down Ishizu body with a mixture of lust and worry.

"I am here," the figure said, by the curves and the way she stood it was certain that the figure was female, "But what about you hun? Are you alright? I've been watching you and it seems like you could do with a bit of loving."

"Bit of loving," Ishizu groaned out as she felt the sides of her vision blur, "What do you mean? You're not real."

"I am real thank you very much, "the woman said sounding a bit hurt, "But what we will be doing is finishing up here together and then getting you to bed for the night."

"I..." Ishizu began through as the blur on the edge of her vision turned to darkness and the darkness took over her vision.

The female moved quickly and caught Ishizu in her arms, an underline feeling of shadow magic around the woman.

/

Ishizu felt herself coming to; the darkness around her seemed to slowly disappear. After a while she realised that she wasn't on the cold, hard floor of the museum like she expected to be but that of a king sized bed. Moving her hands slightly, being careful to keep her eyes closed just in case, Ishizu felt expensive Egyptian silk seeks beneath her.

Panic set in, she didn't know where she was or whose bed she was in but she was getting out of there now. Ishizu opened her eyes only to freeze up, the same woman from before was lying over her asleep, her head was resting on Ishizu's breasts.

Making sure to keep her cool, and she wouldn't admit that she was for once in a long time comfortable, feeling well rested and happy, Ishizu took in the woman that's head was resting on her chest.

The woman, Ishizu realised it was the same woman from earlier from but now she could see her features more clearly, seemed to be an clone of her but seemed to be much more darker and threatening at the same time. It was almost like she (Ishizu) and the woman was a female version of Yugi and Yami or Ryou and Bakura or even her little brother and the darkness within that the Pharaoh had defeated.

Ishizu, trying to ignore her weariness, slowly moved to sit up while slowly moving the woman's head off of her chest only Ishizu's plan failed.

"No, my teddy," the woman muttered with a strong Egyptian accent in her voice that Ishizu had not noticed before, "My teddy Hikari not going anywhere."

It was then Ishizu found herself staring into strong dark blue eyes, she had been caught.

"And where does my Hikrai think she's going hum?" the woman said with a lustful smirk, "The name's Urbi."

"Princess," Ishizu said with a raised eyebrow as she looked the woman now known as Urbi up and down, "Suits you."

"I'm so glad that my Hikari approves," Urbi said with another lustful smirk, "Now then, we've got to make you tired in a healthy way to get you back to sleep to rest."

Ishizu suddenly found herself moaning as Urbi ran her hands over her body and her lips seemed to touch every single inch of her skin.

"Just let yourself go," Urbi said as her breath ghosted over Ishizu's breasts, "Let me do all the work, you just relax and feel."

Ishizu's body could not help but do as commanded but the last thought in her mind was that she was going to be in for a long and _pleasurable_ night.

**The End!**

**If anyone wants a yuri lemon let me know (which I do!) and give me some time to practice writing and get experience and I'll write lots more hot juicy stuff besides the badly described kissing and hands bit!**


End file.
